da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Orsino
Appearance With silver hair and frown and laugh lines around his eyes and mouth, Orsino is an older man, but is aging gracefully, far more than a human or dwarf would. He stands between five foot ten and five foot eleven, and has the typical build of a male of his race, lithe with a streamlined frame, slender limbs and narrow hips. He has the presence of a powerful but restrained scholar, and more often than not, he can be seen with a hand to his chin, his large expressive green eyes slightly narrowed in thought. Personality For the most part, Orsino is excruiatingly patient and even when his anger is sparked, he doesn't lift his voice to shouting levels. He speaks with a cultured intonation and dictation, the result of years of education and learning other languages. He is protective of his Circle Mages, almost a paternal figure to the younger apprentices, and his anger is usually roused when his most vulnerable are threatened. Despite being patient and devoted, Orsino can sometimes be seen to have a sly streak from time to time, making comments that hint at the man under the cultured veneer, but the sly sophistication disappears into the shelted modesty only a Circle mage can have. When presented with something scandalous, his ears and cheeks burn red, and his voice shakes, his hand gestures becoming erratic, revealing a slightly more vulnerable side to the First Enchanter. Biography Orsino is the son of Lynaria Ruadháin, a Dalish Archer who left her clan for Anaerian Tarlan, a mage who was inadvertantly set free from the Circle when the carvan transferring him and other mages from the Anderfels to Kirkwall was attacked by slavers, and his phylactery was destroyed. The two started a life together, and eventually purchased a home in Ansburg. After a few years, they were married, and out of honor for her sacrifice, Anaerien took Lynaria's surname, instead of giving her his. Two years after their union, Lynaria gave birth to a son, whom they named Orsino- and they watched him carefully for signs of magic, hoping their son wouldn't be a mage. Their hopes were dashed as their son showed signs of magic at the age of five, when he had lightning arch between his hands after watching a storm. They strived to keep him hidden, but the templars were making more frequent sweeps of the surrounding communities outside Kirkwall. The templars were starting to search houses, and with Orsino's magic unpredictable, Anaerian did the only thing he could think of to satisfy the templars' craving to find an apostate. He planned to turn himself in when they came sniffing at their home. Lynaria begged him not to, begged him to think of their son, but he assured her it was for the sake of their son, so he might be free. When the templars came again, he came forward, telling the templars how his phylactery had been destroyed, and he had been living quietly in the village. For coming forward and being truthful, the templars were lenient, and showed him mercy, and he was taken back to the Circle in the Anderfels to confirm that he had been there. Lynaria fought off depression for almost three years, raising Orsino by herself, hiding him when the templars came. He learned to hide his magic better, but still had moments where he found it hard to control. Lynaria felt horrible because she knew nothing of magic, and hated that she was constantly telling him to stay inside. At the age of eight, nearing his ninth birthday, Orsino snuck outside while Lynaria went to speak to a neighbor- ignoring her earnest request he stay inside. A storm was brewing close by, and ever fascinated with rain and lightning, he watched the storm enjoying the rain as it started, and in excitement, he conjured a lightning spell- just as a templar rounded the corner. The last thing Lynaria would ever see of her son was when she raced from the house, hearing his screams, seeing the templar scoop him up and carry him away, his eyes- exactly like his father's- wide with fear, his hands reaching out for her as he cried out her name in terror. The last thing Orsino saw of his mother was her falling to her knees in the mud, rain soaking her red hair as her jaws parted, an unearthly wail shattering her vocal cords and shaking her ribcage. Orsino is the First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi in the Kirkwall Gallows, and the youngest one in its history. While his magical power is undeniable, it is believed by most that he received the position because no one else wanted it. As the First Enchanter, Orsino holds the unenviable position of being in command of Kirkwall's Circle of Magi, a title granting little more power than that of prisoner's representative. It is a testament to his sense of duty that he tirelessly defends his quarantined wards against Templar accusations, even while some regard him as a traitor and apologist. Orsino is determined to make life better for his charges by standing up to Meredith and demonstrating that the Circle can act for the good of the people. As both a Mage and an Elf he understands how fear leads to oppression. His zeal in this regard, however, has perhaps made him too willing to excuse the transgressions of his initiates as a consequence. Timeline Relationships References 1: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Orsino Category:Character Index Category:Canon Characters Category:Marchers Category:Circle Mages